The Diary of Willy Wonka
by ashleywonka
Summary: The Diary is a fanfic about Willy Wonkas Thoughts. Please Read! and then Review!
1. Chapter One I am Leaving my Factory

To the Readers: Now I do not own any of the characters used in the writing of this story. And if I decide to add a couple of my own made-ups please know they come from the center of my brain. It is awfully small so bare with my grammar and my pitiful way of describing things. Thanks for reading, The Diary of Willy Wonka. I do encourage a review, please. Thank you once again.

Ashleywonka 1-

One day, Fifteen years ago.

Today was the day I had to fire all of my workers. 'Am I a bad man?" … To see the look on all my poor workers faces, it was horrible. How could I have done that? _Willy remembered the spies_ Ah, Now I remember, the spies. Those ingrates! Because of them I had to fire all those workers. Now they will go hungry because of me! _ Stops writing in order to find a map. After a while of searching he begins to write again._ I am leaving my factory in search of new candy ideas, I will travel the world far and wide. So sorry my diary but I must be off to pack.

_Willy Wonka_

Dear Readers:

Sorry so short I know but it will grow! Brain Dead for know!


	2. Chapter Two hmm Caterpillars? Mushed?

Some time a week later.

Well I just entered a thick forest. I decided to camp for the night. I havefound somanystrange new flavors. Also I have found some workers. They are wonderful. They are the Oompa-Loompas. I found them running from a wicked whangdoodle. They are threatened by the wicked whangdoodle and also the snozzwangers. They took refuge high in the treetops of Loompaland. They eat only green mashed caterpillars. _Willy shook his head in disgust remembering back to when he tried one._ It is really quite sad. They desired one thing above everything they had, so much so that they worshiped it. It was a coincidence,what they liked, it wasthe coco bean. I explained to there chief that I would exchange their help for an endless supply of coco beans. They agreed happily. Well I am going back to the factory tomorrow. Then I am going to reopen the factory. _He smiled _First I will have to build something in the factory. I am thinking of a Chocolate waterfall, and a glass elevator. I am so excited!Oh! By-the-way, They sing, very well actually!I shall write later…..goodbye.

_Willy Wonka_

Dear Readers:

Two chapter up... finally. I was having major touble with it! I hope you enjoy and I shall update real soon! Thanks for the reviews!

Ashleywonka


	3. Chapter Three Daddy issues!

The next day.

I am on the plane. It is quite boring in here. I have occupied my boredom with those fustigating peanut packets…._Willy looked up and stared at the back of an empty seat for about five minutes, and then he began writing again. _ Eatable peanut packages! _ He smiled _ This is…a ..sli…gh..t bu..mpy…fli..gh…t. I…..wi…ll…wr..i..te wh..en it …is..n't…s..o…bum..py…!

Wi…l..l.y Wo…n…k….a

A few minutes later.

Well that didn't take long. _Willy smiled…he did that quite a lot now that every thing was settled…or was it? _ Anyways, eatable peanut packages. I really have to invent that. _Poor Willy… He was on a private jet and no one accompanied him. The Oompa-Loompas were on separate transportation. Willy sighed again while clicking his pen in and out….. in and out….in and out. _ I must confess…my dairy…_ hmmm…journal sounded manlier…_ I must confess my journal; there are a few things I must say. I am lonely (A/N, No he will not have a girlfriend!) very lonely. So lonely I can't stand it. The only person left in my life is my father. _Willy eyes left the page and fell on the window. He sighed and thought of nothing but his dad…_ My father wasn't the best father in the world. (A/N Flash back warning)

_Flash Back, Willy was at the age range of … 10-15. _

_It was a brisk Halloween night and young Willy, dressed as a ghost followed a group of kids from house to house. The taped on the door till the owner opened. This particular house was that of the little old lady Mrs. Weiss (A/N MADE UP NAME AND MADE UP NAMES TO FOLLOW I HAVE POOR MEMORY!) She answered when she heard the knock and began in a fragile, but loud voice, "Now, Who do we have here?" She stopped and glanced at the costumes, "Little Sally…oh and Bobby, nice costume. And who do we have here?" The older woman said referring to young Willy under the sheet. "Oh young Willy Wonka! You make a great ghost." She smiled and put a little extra candy in his bag. An hour later Willy arrived at his home where he was greeted my hid father. "What's in the bag, Willy?" Willy gave a slight whimper before sputtering out a weak, "Candy." (A/N this part will not be exact please bare with me I am writing this really late at night!) Willy's dad…Wilbur (A/N …Wilbur I think?) reached for the bag removing some of its contents in a small bowl. He motioned for Willy to sit. "Caramels? Taffy... Chocolate?" His father's words were cold, hard and sickening. "Well you know what I must do? Don't you?" Willy head nodded, Then he replied, "But Dad can't I have just one?" poor Willy slurred his words because of the headgear and massive metal in his mouth. The time after that was spent in the frame: Candy in the fire…Willy's up most start of his obsession for Chocolate and then. "I am leaving and am not coming back!" That was Willy, the words that escaped were loud and hit his dad hard…his dad replied even more harshly, "Well I will not be here when you return." Willy did leave and when he came back… no house or father. _

_-flash back over-_

_Willy felt cold tears running down his pale cheeks. _No, he wasn't the best dad at all. The night is setting in and my flight is coming to a close I will write later. I will share more of my childhood tomorrow. Good bye…diary …. _Willy thinks 'MORE MANELY!' _ …journal.

_Willy Wonka_

_The remainder of the night Willy found himself crying, in the plane, in the drive home and finally to bed. He tossed and turned in his deep maroon velvet sheets. He woke in terror… he let out a kiddy like scream and fell back on his airy, feathery, purple pillow. In no time his new workers/servants enquired him with a late night snack of chocolate chip double fudge and whipped cream with sprinkles covered cookies and milk. He fell asleep after the sugary delight. _

Okay well hmmm…. Chapter 3. I didn't feel like do any research for this one so bare with me on the details all-in-all I think I did a good job on this one… Hope you enjoy!

AshleyWonka


	4. Chapter Four Candyonthe Corner

A/n: Look see idolhands my Authors Note is here at the top! (Thanks) I am sorry my last chapter was a bit …. Grammatically wrong, the spelling was…horrible and he had many mixed emotions. I would like to say there is a method to my madness, and things will come around. Maybe I won't be so dang lazy and I will research a few things. I am going to work on this chapter all day, no distractions, "Oh! Look a squirrel! And a cookie" … sorry those type of things interest me. Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter. And By-the-way, this me writing for Willy who is like a kid so many of the grammar aspects of my story will be a little…off.

_The night before shone that Willy was the type of man who is also a child. The life of this genius is very confusing. Willy grew up without a father and without anyone to love him. He deals with that trouble everyday. The emotionally scared genius woke that morning and went through his day with ease, and mathematical problems. _

The night after the Father flash back

Today was much easier due to the fact that my new helpers are a great help in the construction of my factory. Although I did have a big factory before, this one is amazing. Not to brag but I think I have the best, biggest, most greatest chocolate factory in the whole wide world! _He paused to laugh a pitched laugh, very kiddy-like. _ That waterfall is giving me trouble. I am having a hard time figuring out how to get the right temperature to keep the chocolate melted. I like math and stuff I just can not figure this out. The Oompa-Loompas said they could help, so I let them. They are really quite smart but we are still in the process of building that Waterfall. I know what you are thinking… journal; you want to know more about me. Okay… After I left my obsession for Chocolate grew. I was in love with it. I knew the exact recipe by heart. Then I began making it, and trying new things. It was so much fun. I wanted my chocolate making to be my life. That's when I thought to build a chocolate factory. My first invention was Wonka Bars. They sold a lot. My first candy shop was more of a candy-on-corner type thing. It was so small. Then when I got request for my chocolate around the world, I knew I would need a bigger place. I had it in mind to build this. This factory was one of the biggest in the world, and still remains like that to the day. Although it is big, it is plain. Just an ordinary factory, but I intend to change all that. Now, you think I have for gotten something. I didn't I left it till the end, my father. I haven't talked or seen him in years. He doesn't love me. _The tears fell hard on the paper; some of the words were beginning to be erased by them. _I him love me. I h v e t go. Wri e La r.

Wi y ka

Chapter Four is very crazy and I hope you enjoyed it. I shall write more. Oh and I didn't work on it all day….Distractions! Thanks,

AshleyWonka.


End file.
